


Nightmares

by MysticKayla



Category: Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I am so mean to Tony, M/M, More ptsd, Nightmares, PTSD, Steve is there for him though, Superhusbands, Tony can't catch a break, but I still love him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-17
Updated: 2012-12-17
Packaged: 2017-11-21 08:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/595762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticKayla/pseuds/MysticKayla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony dreams of Afghanistan, so Steve helps him forget, even if just for the moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

It was a suffocating darkness. Tony thrashed against the dark water, desperate for air air air. His captors laughed, pulling him out before forcing him deeper into the barrel. His lungs screamed at him, and he breathed in, falling back into darkness. He opened his eyes, and there was fire, and screaming, and noise, oh, so much noise. He watched as Yinsen’s eyes dulled, lifeless. He stood, ready to kill. He walked into the light, and-

“Tony…Tony, c’mon baby, wake up. Tony, it’s Steve, wake up…” Tony could hear someone talking to him quietly, the fire and pain fading as his eyes fluttered open.

“There you go. Come here, Tony, it was just a nightmare.” He felt strong arms wrap around him, pulling him against a muscular chest. In the firm grip he could feel himself trembling.

“I’m fine, Steve. Just a bad dream, nothing to worry about.” Tony mumbled, but he made to move to get out of the grip. He could feel Steve frown into his hair.

“I think I have the right to worry when my husband is thrashing and screaming at 3 in the morning, Tony.” Steve paused, before kissing the top of Tony’s head. “Do you want to talk about it?” Tony shook his head.

“No…I just-Yinsen…I couldn’t save him,after all he did to keep me alive, and I repayed him by getting him shot, and after all the people killed with Stark Industries’ weapons, I just…he should have been the one who got out.” Tony mumbled. Steve held him just that much tighter, but stayed silent. After a moment, Tony looked up to see Steve frowning.

“Don’t talk like that, Tony.” Steve kissed him, moving them so that he was on top on Tony. “He gave his life so you could save others. So you could change the world, for the better. He wouldn’t want you to think this way.” Every sentence was enunciated with a kiss.

“I know…I just…I want to forget these nightmares, these monsters…they make me think all of these bad things, and-” Steve cut him off with a deep, silencing kiss, leaving Tony a limp mess on the bed. He looked up at Steve, eyes pleading.

“Make me forget, Steve, please.”

“I think I can do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I still don't know PTSD very well, and I apologize. 
> 
> I am so mean to Tony, poor babu.
> 
> Transferring from my Tumblr rosesareredandangelsarewhite.tumblr.com.


End file.
